


In Sickness and in Health

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hiccups, M/M, Smut, Sweet Sex, bottom!Keith, hiccups during sex, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith gets the hiccups while Lance is going down on him.





	In Sickness and in Health

The kiss is so sweet, no more than a slow, smacking press of lips as they both do their best not to break out into smiles. They’re both sitting on their bed coyly, the only point of contact between them besides their lips the hand Lance has on Keith’s cheek, thumbing over his cheekbone. Lance gathers Keith gently into his arms, pulling him to sit sideways on his lap and cradling him.

Slowly, Lance slides his hands up underneath Keith’s shirt, pausing just to stroke his skin for a few minutes. During that time, their kiss gets more heated, but just barely. Lance has slipped his hand into Keith’s hair, changing the angle slightly, while Keith is stroking the collarbones that are exposed by Lance’s wide-necked shirt.

About ready to move things along, Lance mutters a ‘take this off’ into the millimeter of space and time between kisses. The boy in his lap begins to shuffle around a bit, but doesn’t seem to want to lift his arms off of Lance to remove the shirt.

“Babe, c’mon,” Lance whines

Keith huffs but complies, allowing Lance to slide the shirt off of him. Immediately, Lance dives down to kiss at the newly-bare skin, slowly laying Keith down onto the bed as he kisses ever lower. Keith giggles as he darts his tongue quickly into his belly button.

He looks up at Keith in confirmation before beginning to slide the leggings off of Keith’s hips, finding him pleasantly bare underneath. Before he can get them completely off though, Keith is tugging petulantly at the neck of Lance’s shirt. The darker boy hums but sits up to tug his shirt off nonetheless, dropping it off the side of the bed. While there, he takes the opportunity to tug Keith’s pants the rest of the way off. The naked boy shivers, and Lance is torn between leaning down to cover Keith’s body with his own and going back down to his thighs.

He gets his answer when Keith sits up briefly to grab for Lance’s jacket, discarded at the foot of their bed, and slides it on. It’s not an infrequent occurrence, but his heart still clenches at the sight.

Keith lays back down, snuggling into the jacket while Lance pecks him another kiss before shuffling back down. He nuzzles his face into Keith’s knee, before beginning to leave soft, wet kisses all along his inner thigh.

He gets up to the juncture of his hips before switching over to the other side, using his thumb to stroke over the skin that has already received his ministrations. This time, when he reaches the top, he noses at Keith’s hardening cock, and laves another kiss onto the base.

Keith’s breath hitches. Lance takes that as his cue to trail more kisses up the shaft, looking coyly up at Keith before pressing his lips to the very tip. He doesn’t move his mouth away before tilting his head down, allowing Keith’s cock to slowly slip past the pink skin. He suckles at the head, and Keith’s legs twitch slightly from the stimulation. Pale hands come down to run fingertips through Lance’s short hair, rubbing gently at the nape of his neck. Lance sinks down lower, lower, until he has about half of his mouth full. He hollows his cheeks as he begins to pull back, then down again.

He sets a slow pace, but finds himself sucking ever so slightly harder, moving ever so slightly faster as Keith’s noises spur him on. He’s just beginning to work his mouth further down onto Keith’s cock, getting ready to take him down his throat, when —

_hic_

_hic_

Lance pulls off, looking at Keith in confusion. However, than can be no confusion when, once again —

_hic_

Keith slaps a hand over his own mouth, flushing in embarrassment. Lance looks at him in concern.

“Babe? Everything alright?”

 _hic_ , “Yes. Keep going.” _hic_

“But babe-“

“Keep going!”

Lance twists his mouth to prevent a giggle. His boyfriend wouldn’t take kindly to that. “You sure?”

“Yes! C’mon, Lance.” _hic_

Lance sighs, but he’s smiling all the same. “Okay,” He says, before leaning backwards to grab the lube off the bedside table.

He leans back down, once again welcoming Keith’s cock in his mouth, but more or less lets it stay shallowly in there while he concentrates elsewhere. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers, then presses two right against Keith’s hole. He’s met with resistance, but he knows Keith can take it after that morning’s session.

Sure enough, Keith begins to suck him in once the digits reach past the initial tension of his rim. Lance begins to pump his fingers at a moderate pace, then follows that same pace with his mouth. Keith’s hands are back in his hair, and he doesn’t try to muffle himself as —

_hic_

Lance lets out a huff of air through his nose in amusement, but doesn’t pause in his movements, even as Keith continues to hiccup through the prep. The hiccups are falling as freely from Keith’s mouth as his moans, as if he refuses, after the initial embarrassment, to be ashamed.

Lance adds his third finger to Keith’s hole, staying there a few minutes longer before dragging them out and dispensing more lube onto his hand. He slicks up before letting his hands roam underneath Keith’s body, feeling the canvas-like fabric of his own jacket. He rolls them over so that Keith is lying on top of Lance, the darker boy’s own back against the mattress. He pauses to fling a blanket over the two of them, then cups Keith’s ass so that he can find his hole and slide home.

Keith moans slowly as Lance pushes in, cheek pressed against Lance’s chest. In the middle of the moan-hic- and he coughs a bit. Lance pauses to stroke his hair in concern, but Keith rolls his hips down onto Lance’s to take more of him in, assuring him that yes, he still wants to go.

Lance begins to thrust slowly, cockhead prodding gently at Keith’s warm insides. Keith’s usual hums and haws are broken up by the occasional hiccup, and Lance finds himself cuddling Keith closer at the cuteness of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you thought! Super fluffy stuff isn’t really my jam so I’d love to hear your feedback. You can request a drabble from me on my tumblr @prettypheromoans


End file.
